nicks_fanonfandomcom-20200213-history
One Minute Brawl 75th Special:CYDIK VS GABRANTH 5
WELCOME TO 1 MINUTE BRAWL! WE ARE FINALLY READY TO END THIS HALF SEASON BRAWL! Cydik, Gabranth, Round 5, Episode 75, OMB... HERE WE GO! The Fight Location:Field Time:Noon Cydik and Gabranth stood ready to battle. (Cydik) Here we go again. This is our last bout. (Gabranth) Out of 4 battles, I beat you twice, you beat me once, and we tied. (Cydik) Yes, well I have a little trick up my sleeve this time. (Phantom) Even you cannot stand up to our combined power. (Gabranth) No matter. I have everything to gain and you have everything to lose. (Cydik) Show off much? (Gabranth) Dickhead muck? ITS BEEN A LONG ROAD TO THIS MOMENT... EPISODE 3... SPECIAL 1... EPISODE 20... EPISODE 40... AND NOW EPISODE 75... LETS FINISH THIS! Cydik shot a ball of dark energy at Gabranth, but he absorbed it and said "You cannot beat me like that punk". Then Gabranth blasted forward and kicked Cydik in the gut. Cydik then punched Gabranth back in the face and then kicked him through a mountain. Gabranth flew back without a scratch and kicked Cydik directly in the face, knocking him back several feet. Cydik got back up and entered techno form. He then punched Gabranth and knocked Gabranth through 5 mountains and into the ocean. Then the water began to lift into the air as Gabranth turned super and said to Cydik "This time Cydik, I will permanently end you". Gabranth fired chains of darkness that whipped Cydik into the air and then lashed him back down. Then Gabranth ran over and kicked Cydik in the face before uppercutting him into the air and then slamming him back down with enough force to crack a continent. Cydik got back up and said "You'll have to try harder than that". Then Cydik shot a techno laser that hit Gabranth and knocked him back. Cydik ran over and punched Gabranth through a mountain and then pulled a bomb out of his backpack. Cydik threw the bomb and it hit Gabranth as it exploded and shattered an entire mountain into fragments. Then Gabranth rose from the wreakage in dark form and said "I will make you regret ever living". Then Cydik put on his techno armor and said "Come and try to make me". Gabranth flew over and punched Cydik, but the techno armor blocked it and then Cydik kicked Gabranth and knocked him backwards. Gabranth landed on his feet and said "You may have technology, but I have more rage". Then Gabranth teleported next to Cydik and ripped him out of the techno armor. Then Gabranth teleported the techno armor to a desert. Cydik ran at Gabranth, but his punch was caught and Gabranth threw him all the way to a town. Gabranth teleported next to Cydik and aimed a punch at his face, but a shadow hand blocked it and then it punched Gabranth back a bit. Then Cydik stood back up and said "Phantom, let us destroy this fool". Then Phantom turned Cydik into a dark techno form and said "Now we can beat you". Gabranth closed his eyes as more darkness began to drift into the area. It clung to Gabranth and turned him into Dark 2 form. "Tell me, are you scared of the dark"? asked Gabranth. Then Cydik created a cyber blade and said "No, we don't fear the dark". Then Gabranth made a blade of darkness and said "You will soon fear it very much". Then the 2 ran at each other and slashed at each other's face. Gabranth landed a hit while Cydik narrowly missed. Cydik stepped back and felt a cut on his face. Then he felt his left cheek with his hand and he saw blood on it. Cydik looked at Gabranth and began to heal because Phantom was using some of his energy to heal him. Gabranth laughed and said "Even you with yout friend's help, you can't beat me". Then Cydik rushed Gabranth and stabbed the cyber blade through Gabranth's chest, instantly killing him! Or did it? As Cydik went to leave, Gabranth pulled the techno blade out and broke it in half. Gabranth threw the handle on the ground and said "You piece of shit". Cydik shot a ball of techno energy at Gabranth, but Gabranth back-handed it out of the way and threw the blade part at Cydik, which hit him in the shoulder and made him drop the cyber blade he was making in his left hand. Then Gabranth made darkness pour into the area and said "Dark Veil". The darkness wrapped around Cydik and lifted him into the air. Then Gabranth turned Dark 3 and said "I hope you never come back someday". "This is the end for you Cydik". Then Gabranth began to use the darkness to crush Cydik. However, Cydik began to absorb the darkness due to Phantom's energy. Gabranth stopped the attack and said "You think that'll save you"? Then Gabranth flew towards the ground. "This will be the end for you Cydik". said Gabranth before he used a shadow hand to rip Phantom out of Cydik. Then Gabranth threw Phantom on the ground and said "I will rip both of you assholes to pieces by myself". Then Gabranth used a dark shield to trap Cydik while he was beating the hell out of Phantom. Then Gabranth absorbed Phantom and said "Lets see what I can do now"! Then he released Cydik and kicked him in the face hard enough to shatter a planet. Cydik was almost dead, as he was in base form sincd it was Phantom's energy that gave him dark techno form. However, Phantom escaped Gabranth and flew back to Cydik. Cydik re-absorbed Phantom and turned back into dark techno form. Gabranth finally had enough of Cydik's shit and said "You know that your darkness can't overpower mine". Then Gabranth blasted a laser straight through Cydik. Cydik coughed up blood and said "Phantom,,," "We have one more chance". Then Cydik turned into Delta Techno form and said "We have this one in the bag now". Then Gabranth entered Dark 4 form and said "My best effort versus your best effort". Then Cydik said "Very well". "We are nearly the winners anyway". Then Gabranth said "Don't count the bodies until the war's over". The 2 of them clashed like titans. Until Gabranth ripped Cydik's backpack off of his back and turned it into ash. Then Cydik made a cyber blade and Phantom infused it with dark energy. Then Gabranth crossed his arms as Cydik slashed him across the face. Then Gabranth grabbed Cydik's hand and said "Tell me Phantom, how much longer can you stay in there before you WEAKEN Cydik instead of help him"? Then Gabranth pulked Phantom out and blasted him off like a projectile into the sun. Then darkness crept out of Gabranth's sleeve and it formed a sword that impaled Cydik through the chest. Then Gabranth lifted Cydik into the air and threw him on the ground. Gabranth looked at the dying Cydik and said "It was you alone Cydik". "Phantom's attacks only healed me while I was beating both of you". Then Cydik stood back up and turned hyper techno in defiance. "NO"! "I WON'T LOSE TO YOU LIKE THIS"! Then Cydik made a techno blade and charged at Gabranth. Gabranth dodged the slash and then pulled the dark blade from Cydik's chest. Then Gabranth kicked Cydik back and said "I will end this". Then the 2 of them met blade for blade as Cydik's intelligence fought against Gabranth's experience. They slashed at each other left and right. Until Gabranth stuck the dark blade through Cydik's heart about 3 seconds before Cydik stuck the cyber blade through Gabranth's heart. They both fall on the ground. DOUBLE KO! But then, Gabranth rises and pulls the cyber blade out. Since he had killed Cydik upn impact, the tip of the cyber blade had vanished, causing it to miss his heart! KO! Reasoning: Now, before anyone jumps the gun, let me explain how Gabranth tops Cydik even with Phantom. For starters, while Phantom is a master umbrakinetic, Gabranth is older and more experienced then Phantom and Cydik combined. Also, what did ALL of Phantom's dsrk-style attacks do? They HEALED Gabranth. Cydik was only doing HALF of the damage he could have done against anyone else. Cydik had more forms to work with, but Gabranth's power increased more with each one. Eventually, Gabranth became too powerful for either Cydik or Phantom to overpower. Plus Phantom is a spirit, meaning he is made of spiritual darkness. Something that Gabranth CAN MANIPULATE. Thats how Gabranth forcibly absorbed Phantom and flung Phantom into the sun at the end of the fight. While Cydik CAN teleport and move at high speeds, Gabranth can also teleport. Which kinda nullified Cydik's speed advantage. In other words, Gabranth was able to overpower both of them, could easily keep up with their speed, do full damage while they only did HALF, had enough experience to match their intelligence, and Gabranth knowing Cydik's cyberspace powers from their previous bouts allowed him to know to keep Cydik out of cyberspace as much as possible. So I think that I have explained well enough now why Gabranth won. But theres 1 more thing to address before I make my pun. How did Gabranth do FULL damage? Simple. Phantom was INSIDE of Cydik giving him energy. If Phantom was on the outside and Cydik was on the inside, then Gabranth would have to rely on his physical attacks. But keep in mind that: 1.Phantom can't absorb Cydik. 2.Phantom would also be forced to rely on physical attacks. as Cydik can't share powers like he can. So Gabranth was hitting Cydik, but doing damage to Cydik AND Phantom at the same time. Now hopefully that explained everything. Oh wait, Delta Form. When Phantom fuses with someone, he can only fuse with them for a certain amount of time. I'd say about a day or 2 max. HOWEVER, Delta form is stronger than normal. So by rule of thumb, it takes more energy to sustain. Right? Well now add that plus the damage Phantom had suffered up to that point. In other words, Phantom waited too long to use it. Which is why Gabranth shrugged off a hit from Cydik like it missed him. So if Phantom had used Delta form sooner, him and Cydik would have won? Sadly, no. Gabranth wasn't even in his final form at Dark 4. Gabranth's final form is like Dark 20! Gabranth would have powered up and outlasted the time limit before Cydik starting getting sick. Well, I'll be honest. Seeing Cydik die really broke my heart. The Winner Is: Gabranth NEXT TIME Next time... It will be... A battle of 2 wraiths... SCORPION VS GHOST RIDER PYROKINETIC DEMONIC BADASS FIGHT! Category:One Minute Brawls Category:Fights